The present invention relates to devices for delivering, testing, administering, injecting or infusing substances, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, it relates to medical devices for delivering, testing, administering, injecting or infusing substances, and to methods of making and such devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable patient device, and to making, using and operating the patient device.
Portable patient devices are known for a multiplicity of applications, uses or treatments, for example to measure physiological parameters and supply medication. These patient devices are now an important aid in and part of diagnosis and therapy. Generally, they allow patients to go about their everyday life without great or burdensome restrictions, while offering doctors, other care-givers, monitors and/or the patients themselves informative measurements under everyday conditions.
An example of a patient device for measuring a physiological parameter is a blood sugar meter, for example the Accu-Chek® blood sugar measurement system from Roche Diagnostics GmbH, Germany. The blood sugar meter analyzes the patient's blood applied on a measurement strip and displays the measured blood sugar value, also known as a glucose value, on a display. A user interface for the interaction between patient and device allows the patient to call up stored measurement values and represent them on the display.
An example of a patient device for supplying medication is an insulin pump, for example the Accu-Chek® insulin pump from Roche Diagnostics GmbH, Germany. A patient carries the insulin pump generally on their body. Via a thin tube whose cannula is placed under the skin, the insulin pump delivers insulin continuously to the body. Microprocessors control a motor which, for example, moves a plunger in an insulin vial via a threaded rod every three minutes. This movement, which corresponds to the respectively programmed basal rate, i.e. the patient's basic insulin demand, supplies the body with the required amount of insulin. The patient can adjust and operate the insulin pump via a user interface, including a display unit (display) and buttons, for example as a function of a blood sugar value measured previously.
A diabetic patient typically always has a blood sugar meter within reachable proximity, for example packaged as a set together with measurement strips. To be able to carry this set with one relatively conveniently and discreetly, the patient device should be as small as possible. This also applies for the insulin pump, which patients would like to carry on the body as conveniently and discreetly as possible. The more a patient device is miniaturized, the smaller the user interface generally becomes. This, however, can reduce its user-friendliness.